


Flowers In His Hair

by coccinellesroses



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Like stupid fluffy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/pseuds/coccinellesroses
Summary: "Inuyasha? Would you let me braid your hair?"
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Flowers In His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that was inspired this morning by a lovely twitter mutual. Fluff all around.
> 
> Italics means there's a flashback taking place. 
> 
> Also, Hisui is Sango and Miroku's son. Just wanted to mention that just in case!

It was nearing the end of spring as the days gradually grew hotter, signaling the start of summer. It had rained when everyone was fast asleep, and the rain left the grass and trees with a morning dew. When Kagome had left in the morning to meet with Kaede she did her best to avoid the wet grass as she did not want to dampen her socks. 

It had been about six months since she had come back through the well after it was closed for three years. She still remembers the overwhelming feeling of wanting and needing she went through to make the well work again. Kagome had begged, cried, and questioned the universe for taking her new world away. It all happened so fast. One minute she is pulled back to her time with Inuyasha by her side, and in the next he is gone is so is her access through the well. Destroying the shikon no tama was no easy task, but those three years apart from Inuyasha and her friends was the hardest task she was forced to take. 

The day the well opened and Kagome gave her mother a tearful goodbye she did not know what she was going to expect. It had been three years, how were Sango and Miroku? Would Shippo had grown up a bit more? How was Kaede and the village? She had wondered about all the people who had left a major impact in the year she had been with them. But one set of lingering, nagging questions ate her up every day that she had been separated from the era. 

How was Inuyasha? Was he safe? Was he still at the village with everyone else? 

Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

Being away from Inuyasha caused the most heart ache for Kagome. For days she struggled to eat and sleep, and school had been much more difficult to focus on than it had been when the well was open. It was difficult to go out and see her friends because she missed her best friends on the other side of the well. She dreamed Inuyasha would come through her window to make her drop everything to return. On days which were the hardest, she daydreamed he would open the door that hid the well and sit by her under the Goshinboku and enjoy each other’s presence.

On the new moon she had absentmindedly sat by the well and begged and cried for it to reopen. It was the first new moon night being stuck on her time and she would have given anything to be with Inuyasha that night. She worried for his safety as she was unable to accompany him while he stayed awake. She prayed he was with Sango and Miroku instead of being stubborn and handling the night alone. Her mother found her the next day sound asleep, and it had become a pattern. Eventually she mother stayed by her side and comforted her on new moon nights. Kagome appreciated her mother’s efforts during those three years. She missed her family every day, but she knew being here is where she belonged.

Quickly dabbing away a few shed tears Kagome picked the last bits of herbs from the field. Kaede had asked her to restock on some as she continued her lessons. Kaede had offered Kagome to be her teacher as she learned to tap into her powers once again. Her new life brought new tasks, and Kagome needed to learn how to live her new life in this time. 

“I have finished Kaede o ba chan!” Kagome exclaimed. She placed the basket filled with herbs on the ground besides the basket filled with small flowers she had picked earlier. 

The old woman smiled. “Thank you, Kagome. You worked very hard today, go home and rest. We can continue with the herbs tomorrow.” 

Kagome bent down and picked up her flowers. “Thank you Kaede. I better get back soon. Inuyasha’s coming back home today.” 

Kaede’s smile grew wider. “Best be on your way then. He always keeps his word on when he will return.” 

The two mikos waved each other goodbye and Kagome was on her way back to her and Inuyasha’s hut. Kagome giggled to herself and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Six months in and she still became giddy at the thought that she lives with Inuyasha. Sometimes she thinks back to when he asked her to live with him after living with Kaede for the first three days she was back. He was incredibly nervous when he asked her to come with him to show her something. Kagome had no idea what was making him so nervous and fidgety and she had to bite her tongue from telling him how adorable he looked. 

When they were across from a hut with similar architecture from her time, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask her. He was a stuttering, blushing mess and he was struggling to look her in the eyes. Throughout his entire speech Kagome held onto his hand with a cheeky smile and a lump in her throat. 

_“I- I built this with some help from Miroku and the village. They offered after figurin’ out I’ve been keeping demons away.” Inuyasha paused, his grip on her hand becoming a little tighter but not enough to hurt._

_“After three years of waitin’ for ya, I didn’t know if you would come back. But I wasn’t goin’ to just give up on ya.. so I built my hut...” His eyes widened as he caught his mistake. “O-our hut!”_

_He finally turned his golden eyes to hers and took her other hand into his. “Kagome I never gave up on ya. Everyone started feelin’ like the fucking well would never open up again, but I didn’t! I knew you’d come back one day, and I would be waitin’ for ya right at that well.” He stopped when he smelled salt and knew she was beginning to cry._

_Kagome launched herself onto the half-demon and he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her to pull her as close to him as possible. Inuyasha was struggling to accept that this was real. That Kagome was back with him and she was not just a figment of his imagination. She was here, she was home, and she was back by his side. When he heard that she was starting to cry he had to fight back his tears from falling too. Instead he suddenly felt the nervousness dissipate as courage was taking its place._

_“I built this hut for me an’ you. I thought over a lot while you were gone. When you came back, I wanted our hut to be as close to the homes in your time. I chose this spot cause there’s a hot spring right behind it cause I know how much ya like to bathe.” He laughed, “Even though you always smell alright to me.”_

_Kagome removed her face from the crook of his neck but stayed in his embrace. “You even built a porch all around it.” She smiled back at him with tear stained cheeks._

_A sudden urge to kiss her hit Inuyasha right in the gut. He wanted her to stop crying, he hated it when she cried. He took his clawed thumb and wiped away her tears, careful not to cut her face before he gently settled his lips onto hers. Kagome kissed him back and he felt her arms wrap around his neck to deepen it._

_It was the start to their new life together._

Kagome smiled cheekily to herself as she remembered that night when their home finally came into view. Her breathe caught into her throat when she saw her beloved hanyou standing by the steps staring back at her. He was leaning against the column with his arms crossed against his chest, his amber eyes glowing with anticipation as she trudged towards him. 

“Oi, whats with that cheeky smile on your face wench?” He asked teasingly.

Kagome’s smile grew as she placed the basket of flowers down on the porch. “Oh I was just thinking.” 

“That can’t be good.” He joked. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm with the back of her hand and Inuyasha laughed. He took her arms and pulled her in for a hug, taking slow breathes as she hugged him back. “I missed you.” Kagome spoke softly. 

“Keh! I was only gone for three days. Would’ve been back sooner if Miroku hadn’t let the exorcism go on for so long.” He grumbled. 

Kagome giggled, “He never fails at milking the payment as much as he can.” With her arms around his neck she began to play with the hanyou’s hair, enjoying the silky softness his hair always kept. No matter how much Inuyasha moved around during a fight his hair never tangled and always felt smooth to the touch. No amount of shampoo and conditioner could ever get Kagome’s hair to be that way as much as she tried that one time 3 years ago. 

Inuyasha felt his beloved’s blunt little fingers running through his hair and he failed to hide the shake that ran down his spine. He was always aware of her when she was near him, whether she was a few feet away or when skin touched skin. Kagome had this effect on him that nothing or no one could ever muster, and at first it scared him but now he aches for it. “How have ya been since I left?” He pulled her closer.

Continuing her play with his hair she sighed and cuddled deeper into him. “Exhausting. One of the women in the village broke into labor the night you left, and the following day Hisui caught a cold. Sango could see how tired I looked and felt awful about it and I had to remind her that she did not need to worry so much. Really, I was fine.” Kagome sighed. “But picking through the field today was definitely toughest on me.” 

Inuyasha simply grunted in reply before taking her hands off his hair and moving her position around and sat down. Kagome was now flushed against him as she sat in between his crossed legs as she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his chest rising and falling behind her and she could not fight back the pink that tickled her cheeks. Her small hands were suddenly taken in by his much larger ones, smiling when she saw and felt his thumb gently moving back and forth over her skin. 

“How did the exorcism go?” Kagome asked.

He rested his head on Kagome’s and breathed out. “Shouldn’t have lasted three days. Weasel demons are nothin’ but weak and annoying.” 

“Ah, another weasel. They have nothing better to do huh?” She noticed a thick strand of hair displayed over his shoulder and used her free hand to delicately play with it. She felt Inuyasha’s chest move as he chuckled. 

“Wench, what’s it about my hair that you like so much?” The grin on his face making Kagome’s stomach do somersaults. 

“I happen to love your hair more than like it you know.” She bit her lip up at him and then an idea popped into her head. Her eyes flicked to the basket of pink and yellow flowers beside them before looking back up at him and quickly kissed his cheek. Leaving the hanyou stunned at the unexpectedness of it, a blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Inuyasha..” Kagome asked gently. She looked up at him with wide, excited eyes and the hanyou’s blush deepened. 

“W-what is it?” He stuttered, mentally smacking himself. It seemed crazy to him that although he and Kagome have experienced the deepest contact a couple can do she can still leave him a stuttering mess. 

Suddenly she moved from her position laying on his chest to facing him and cupped his face between her hands. “Would you let me braid your hair?” She innocently asked.

Inuyasha arched his brow as a smirk painted his face, his flushed cheeks making his smirk seem less intimidating. “I can see in that thick head of yours that ya also wanta’ use those flowers ya picked?” 

Kagome intertwined her hands together and begged him with the most innocent expression she could muster. Inuyasha squinted at her, his smirk still present on his face but the more he looked at her the less he could hold himself back. He was putty in her hands.

“Keh.” He rolled his eyes. “Do whatever you want.” 

She squealed excitedly which made his ears flop downward to his head. She was beaming brightly as she collected her basket, all her exhaustion seeming to disappear and Inuyasha smiled. If playing with his hair meant he could see her like this, he would let her brush and braid it all day if she wanted to.

The miko knelt behind him and immediately started brushing her fingers through the silk hair. She knew brushing it out was unnecessary but that has never stopped her before. As she continued her attack on his hair Inuyasha began to relax into her touch. At this moment nothing else mattered to him except for the feel of his beloved behind him. The half demon cherished times like these, and luckily for him he and Kagome had them often. Three years without her around had really affected and changed him, and he had matured a lot since their battle with Naraku. All that seemed so far away now. He will forever be thankful his focus switched from wishing on the jewel to become a full demon to living a long life with the woman he loved the most. 

Life without Kagome had felt empty for three years. Although he had Miroku, Sango, the old bat, and the runt he was never full. He had the company of his friends and he truly was never alone, but the girl currently braiding his hair was missing in his life. That is who he needed the most. 

“Man, you really have a ton of hair. I’m pretty jealous.” He heard her compliment. “You look so pretty.” She teased. 

He could tell she had finished as she tied the ribbon at the tail of the braid, he allowed her to finish the knot before he ran his hand down his hair. The braid was pretty good. She had done a good job. “Not as pretty as you wench.” He grinned, “Are ya done?”

Kagome shook her head with a smile. “Nope. I need to add the finishing touches.”

Inuyasha did not say a word as her small fingers pushed the flower stems through the silver braid. The raven-haired girl had decorated the braid beautifully, creating a yellow and pink pattern going down towards the tail. She added the last yellow flower in the bunch and tied it to the white ribbon at the tail.

“There, _now_ it’s perfect.” Kagome beamed. “Oh I wish I had a camera right now!” She whined.

Inuyasha laughed and turned around to face her, grabbing her arms and pulling her in close again. “I have no idea how this thing looks on me, but if ya say it’s perfect I’ll take ya word for it.” He kissed her forehead before lifting her back into his lap once again. 

Kagome hummed blissfully as she cuddled closer into his hold, feeling warm and comfortable in her beloved’s embrace. He was once again caressing his thumb softly back and forth on her skin as he held her hand. The gentle touch causing shivers and goosebumps to rise on her skin. “I love you.” Kagome spoke up through the comfortable silence. 

Hearing those words still sends shock waves through his system no matter how many times she reminds him. His entire life he barely ever had a taste of love unless it was from his mother, and briefly with Kikyo. And although he felt a touch of the emotion with the two women of his past, this women in his present and his future drowned him in her loving. It made him drunk in the best way, the kind of way that no sake could ever do. Kagome’s love for him was otherworldly, unique, and beautiful. He always craved it. He needed it more than he could ever admit. He could never explain to her in words just how much he loved her back. And although there are moments when he reminds her verbally, he prefers to show her in his actions. 

Inuyasha cupped her chin with his clawed finger, forcing the girl to look away from the setting sun and look into his intense gaze. Her breath hitched at the look in his eyes before she saw them close just as he leaned into her lips and kissed her. This was his favorite way of telling her he loved her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This little fic was fun to write, so thank you to @artciovi on twitter for your cute tweet. It inspired me. ♥


End file.
